Kiva's Truth to Terra
The mob enters the castle and finds the place completely still, furniture all over the place. Lafou grabs a candlestick, but Lemiere cues the signal and every servant and furniture attacks the mob. Gaston sneaks through the attack and goes through one room at the time. Meanwhile back at the village, Chip and Beast Boy activated Mariuce's machine. Chip: Yes! Beast Boy: Okay, hang on! - Chip blows the whistle and the machine goes forward. Beast Boy was shaking by the machine, trying to keep his balance, and Chip is enjoying the ride already. Chip: Here we go!! Maurice: What the--? Ratchet: Incoming! Get down!! Maurice: Belle, look out! - The machine cuts the door open, collapsed to the basement in the process. Chip: You guys gotta try this thing... Ratchet: Nice job, guys! We need to get back to the castle! Starfire: But we will be too late to save the Beast and Kiva.. Sasha: Not tonight.. - Sasha takes the back-up transport system from her pocket and activates it, setting a course to Belle's room. Belle: Go on ahead! We'll catch up with you. Ratchet: Alright. Sasha: Hang on to me, everyone! - With the power of light, the group transported back to Belle's room in five seconds. Qwark: Whoa.. That was impressive. Robin: We'll help the servants if we can. Find the Beast, captain. Ratchet: Okay. Good luck, Titans. - The Teen Titans headed back to the main hall and gave them a helping hand. Meanwhile back in the Beast's room, Ratchet and the gang make it before Gaston. Kiva: Ratchet... Ratchet: Yes! We made it! Where's Gaston? Terra: He's on his way here. Ratchet: Then we have no choice.. We'll stand against Gaston here! Kiva: Right.. Sasha: Are you alright, Kiva? Kiva: I'm fine, Sasha. - Gaston finally finds the Beast, where Ratchet and the gang is guarding him. Gaston: Get out of my way.. Ratchet: Not a chance, Gaston. Your hunting days are over! - Suddenly, Terra is grabbed by Dr. Eggman and his electron monster machine. Dr. Eggman: We can't delay the special edition of the Beast's head, now can we? Alister: TERRA!!! Ratchet: Darn it! Let him go!!! Dr. Eggman: I've been wanting to try Larxene's power for some time. But now that dream will finally come to be! Clank: Larxene? I thought she is destroyed.. Dr. Eggman: Not to my genius! With her power of lightning at my own hands, there's nothing you can do! SHE IS MINE!!! Kiva: Not on my watch, you creep! - Kiva uses her Keyblade like a boomerang and released Terra, who is dropped to the roof. Ratchet and the gang fights Dr. Eggman while Beast fights the electron-charged Gaston. Gaston continues to push the Beast around until he finally sees Belle and regain his strength to fight back. Meanwhile, Ratchet and the others dodged a few attacks from Eggman, but nothing's working on him. Suddenly, the Teen Titans came and tries to help, but they too easily fall. Robin: We have to think of something! Dr. Eggman: Now for my first trick, I shall shock the wielder to a crispy waffle!! - Dr. Eggman launched his attack towards Kiva, but was saved by Terra by the last second, getting shocked and launched back to the Beast's room in the process. Kiva: Terra! - Alister roars out in rage and attacks Dr. Eggman at his full potential. Ratchet then heard Gaston's yell as he falls to his death and sees Eggman's electron-monster is disabled. Ratchet: Kiva, now's your chance! Avenge Terra! Kiva: This is for Terra, you creep! - Kiva gathers her energy from her Keyblade and unleashed her new ultimate attack. Kiva: Mega....FLARE!!!! - Eggman gets blasted by Kiva's Mega Flare attack and was launched away from the castle with these words. Dr. Eggman: Why me!? - Kiva takes a deep breath and confronts Ratchet worried. Ratchet: Come on, let's go find Terra. - The gang got back and sees Terra, still on the ground and covered in electricity. Angela: Let's see.. Terra is using the electricity from Dr. Eggman to make...his power stronger. Clank: Is he okay? Terra: I... I..like.. Angela: He's okay. Come on, Terra. - Angela holds Terra up and he sees Kiva, who is confused by his words. Ratchet: Man, I thought you are shocked by that attack.. Terra: Well, that counts as power for my armor and Keyblade. Kiva: Terra, you were trying to say 'I like you' to me, didn't you? Angela: He is struggling to regain his senses after that strike, but-- Terra: I was...thinking about it ever since you asked me for a dance earlier. The point is....it's true. *kisses Kiva on the cheek* Maybe someday, our paths will cross again. Kiva: I understand, Terra. - Terra handed it out a note to Kiva before seeing Belle and the Beast again, who are saying a few words before the Beast dies in front of Belle. She confess her love for Beast just before the last petal falls from the rose. For full five seconds, no one said anything until the Beast lifts up and was changed back to human form. Ratchet: Whoa... He.. He changed back! Sasha: At the last second too. She did it! Clank: No. THEY did it. Kiva: Nice job, Belle. - Belle recognized her true love and shared their passionate kiss together, turning the servants and the castle back to normal in the process. Category:Scenes